goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Feathered Robe
The Feathered Robe is a Robe class item that is a rare drop from certain members of the Gryphon enemy line found in every Golden Sun game. Basic description by Game The Feathered Robe increases base Defense by 45, base Agility by 30, Jupiter power by 20, and Jupiter resistance by 30. It can be sold for 10500 coins and subsequently rebought for 14000 coins. In Golden Sun, it is a rare drop of the Wild Gryphons of Venus Lighthouse, and can be equipped by Ivan and Mia. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, it is dropped by the Wild Gryphons of Shaman Village Cave, and can be equipped by Jenna and Sheba. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, they are dropped by Wise Gryphons in Yamata Ruins, and can be equipped by Karis, Rief, Amiti, and Himi. In any game, felling the monster with an offensive Jupiter Djinn will multiply the chances of a drop by 4. Analysis Golden Sun and The Lost Age Feathered Robes are such powerful artifacts for any caster Adept to wear that it is not only hands down the best thing Ivan and Mia can wear in Golden Sun, but is one of the best items in The Lost Age as well. The strong boost to Jupiter Resistance is a detail compared to a useful boost to the power of all of the equipped Adept's Jupiter-aligned attacks and abilities, not to mention a very large boost to Agility. It would be a better fit on Mia than the other robe that seems to have been designed specifically for her, the Oracle's Robe. The wind power and endgame-level defense rating makes the Feathered Robe a perfect fit on both Ivan and Sheba in The Lost Age, and fortunately the monster that drops this robe, the Wild Gryphon, is present in both games, making it entirely possible to amass Feathered Robes for multiple Adepts. The Wild Gryphon is one of the most popular targets of Random Number Generator abuse because of this. Incidentally, the only other piece of equipment in the original Golden Sun that raises Jupiter power by a remotely noteworthy amount is the Virtuous Armlet. In The Lost Age, other pieces of equipment that increase Jupiter Power come in the form of the Clarity Circlet and Aerial Gloves, the latter of which, incidentally, provides the exact same Jupiter Power and Agility boosts (being a Glove-class item available about 3/5ths of the game through, of course, makes it not have as much defense or any of the Jupiter Resistance of the Feathered Robe). Having a Jupiter Adept wear both a Feathered Robe and Aerial Gloves can provide a potent effect. Also worthy of note is that, in the original game, it has the second highest Defense rating of all gear, behind only the Demon Mail. Dark Dawn In Dark Dawn, the Feathered Robe retains much of its usefulness, but drops in practicality due to its status as a rare drop. Unlike previous games, Dark Dawn has no known way to manipulate the Random Number Generator, thus making the task of acquiring the Feathered Robe a matter of chance. If the player gets the Feathered Robe, Karis is a natural recipient, though the other mage-style Adepts, if in Jupiter-based classes, can benefit as well. The Feathered Robe will increase the power of all her Jupiter-based offenses; since Karis will usually wield the Jupiter-aligned Verdant Sword, the power of the weapon will increase. Additionally, the increase in Jupiter Power will help increase the potency of her healing Psynergies, the Fresh Breeze Psynergy series. The Feathered Robe can be combined with the Air Bangle to provide a total boost of 50 points to Jupiter Power, a major boost to any Adept using Jupiter-based abilities. RNG Methods :Main article: Random Number Generator In Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age, the player can perform actions in a certain sequence, and manipulate each game's Random Number Generator to ensure the drop of a Feathered Robe. The following method will allow the player to obtain the Feathered Robe in Golden Sun. Go to the room in Venus Lighthouse which is right before the final room (the room before the room with the Psynergy Stone where you drop to go to the aerie). Save and turn off the system completely. Turn it on again and engage in a battle. It should be against two Wild Gryphons. On the first turn: * Isaac casts Mother Gaia. * Garet casts Eruption. * Ivan casts Shine Plasma. * Mia casts Wish. One of the Gryphons should die. On the next turn, have everyone defend and have Ivan unleash Smog. This should drop the Feathered Robe. Trivia * The Feathered Robe is the only Robe that is obtainable in all three Golden Sun games. It is also worth noting that in all three games, it can only be obtained through rare drops off an enemy of the same enemy "family." Category:Robes Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Jupiter resistance-affecting equipment Category:Jupiter power-affecting equipment Category:Agility-affecting equipment